Slade's Secret
by Arrendi
Summary: Slade has a bomb rigged to destroy Jump City, but when the Titans make a deal for an exchange Slade sets them up for a BIG surprise and a very well kept secret (rateing is mostly for language and maybe a few romantic scenes)
1. Default Chapter

Slade's Secret

A/N Flame if you want to, just not too harshly, fragile personality. This is something I just came up with after drawing a picture of her...

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: Spinning a Deal.

"What do you want Slade?" spat Robin to the screen in front of him. The evil man smiled his creepy smile.

"Oh it's very simple Robin. You allow me to get what I need and I do not blow this city to pieces."

Starfire gasped "Oh no! We could never...."

"Starfire quiet." snapped Robin "You don't have any proof that you've got anything that big Slade."

"Then you'll just have to see when it occurs won't you." hissed Slade and disappeared from the screen.

"Those disks contain everything he'd need to know to bring this city down." said Cyborg quietly.

"And we can't let him have them." Raven murmured.

"But he might have that bomb, and he'd defiantly use it." Robin said angrily.

"What if we did an exchange?" said Beastboy with his first usable idea since Terra had been frozen in stone "What if we get the disks, set up and exchange of the disks and the location and controllers of the bomb, and then once we have the stuff we want we just beat him up for the disks?"

"Too risky. He could give us faulty controllers and a incorrect location." said raven dully.

"I agree." said Robin "Much too risky."

Robin began to pace the room thinking, Cyborg sat down on the couch, Beastboy curled up as a dog and went to sleep, Raven began to meditate, and Starfire just watched her friends. After twenty five minutes no one had any thing else. Starfire began to worry as Robin got angrier by the second and began to show it. Raven was breaking light bulbs with frustration, and Cyborg was just plain too tired.

"Friends we must stop this! This is how Slade got us the first time, Beastboy has made a most intelligent suggestion and it is all we have come up with." Starfire unexpectedly burst out "Slade shall call back within seconds waiting for an answer and we must give him one. It is our duty."

The other Titans looked at Starfire stunned; all of their jaws had dropped seemingly to the floor. Starfire had never before burst out in anger or emotion before and now she had flat out told everyone what had to be done. As if on key the screen flared to life and Slade appeared.

"So Titans, what will it be? The life of thousands or the fight for information?" Slade sneered.

"A trade." Robin said in his 'this is final so no questions' voice "We give you the disks, you give us the location and controllers for the device."

Slade seemed to ponder the deal for a moment before smiling his cruel chilling smile. Starfire gulped and moved slightly behind Cyborg, Raven of course didn't even flinch nor did Robin or Cyborg, but Beastboy began to growl.

"You have a deal Titans, but there are three provisions." Robin nodded and Slade continued on "The first is that only the boys may make the exchange."

The Titans looked at each other rather confused it sounded like pure madness and this was only the first provision.

"The second is that I will choose the place and the time." Robin nodded again and Slade began for the third "And the final provision is that you allow someone besides myself to deliver the said items we have agreed upon."

The Titans looked as if Christmas had come early; no Slade meant less of a fight. Robin almost eagerly accepted the terms and Slade told them that the person would be wearing his symbol visibly and would be sitting on the roof of the small outpost of Wayne Enterprises overlooking Titans Tower at midnight the next night. As the screen went blank Slade smiled and turned to the girl in the corner; she would be perfect.


	2. Blackout Dance

Chapter 2: Blackout Dance

A/N Now this gets interesting... for all you people that like very obvious faults in a characters perfect ness here is the biggest, most obvious thing I could possibly think of (well I didn't think of it completely Zako Lord of Randomnessness helped a bunch) she's crazy. {}, [], andare all voices in her head...so get ready for some fun stuff...

Arrendi

P.S. Thank yous and responses are at the bottom.....

Disclaimer: I don't own then ok?!?!?!? Gosh every single freakin' time.....

"You will go, retrieve the disks and come home. Understood?" Slade's cold voice echoed threw the immense cavern. The shadow nodded and turned to walk away but was joined by Jinx and Mammoth.

"Gizmo is still recovering in jail." Slade smirked. A very loud sigh told him more then he needed to know.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without watching did you?"

"Pain in the ass." muttered the shadow "I agree, he's a pain in the ass."

Jinx looked at mammoth and ran circles around her ear to signify the craziness of the person in question. Jinx also found herself slammed up against the wall in under a second.

"I'm not crazy." whispered the voice. The frail looking hand removed itself from the twelve year olds throat and they left to the sound of Slade's harsh laughter.

_**Part Two**_

Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg burst out onto the roof of Wayne Enterprises. The sight that met them was stunning and slightly confusing as well. A girl with waist length red black hair sat perched upon the far wall with a black box behind her.

{Oooo their hot....}

[No only the one with the mask is hot the others are just cute]

/Why are wasting our time here? Daddy let us out let's go to a night club!!!!/

{Daddy would know...}

[He'd get mad....]

/snorts so? We make him mad all the time/

The girl suddenly yelled to no one in particular "SHUT UP!!!!!"

The Titans boys looked at her awestruck in confusion, she had just yelled shut up at herself...what was the matter with her? Her stunning beauty didn't make up for the fact that she was in possession of the most valuable items in Jump City.

"Here's the disks, now give us the controllers and location." Robin said walking closer to her.

{Let's have some fun!}

[How daddy will get mad!! And he hurts us when he gets mad!!]

/So we do something that is fun and yet makes daddy happy!!/

[Like what?]

{Like steal Robin's utility belt which has the car and cycle keys in it!!!}

Suddenly she jumped up and dived off the building taking everything with her, the disks, the black box, and Robin's utility belt.

"Dude! That chick is messed up!" muttered Beastboy 'Hot, but messed up!"

"She's got to be certifiable!" said Cyborg flabbergasted by the girl's actions.

"I hope she doesn't press any buttons." Robin sighed. This ended the conversation and they turned to go home only to find that both the T-car and the R Cycle were gone.

"The keys..." groaned Robin.

"Damn..." moaned Cyborg.

"See ya later!" laughed Beastboy. He turned into a hawk and flew home leaving the other two Titans to take the bus.

"How could I have been so stupid!?!" Robin muttered really to himself, but Cyborg cut in as well.

"Just like the rest of us man. Now it makes sense, Slade sends the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and it's only guys. We hesitate she leaves with everything; we're left with a memory and up a creek without a paddle!" Cyborg said unhappily "We're screwed!!"

"Batman's going to murder me!" groaned Robin "That's the third belt this year I've lost!"

"Robin, your belt's not very high on our priority list right now!" yelled Cyborg "Slade is going to be in possession of the most valuable and dangerous information in Jump City!!"

"No, something tells me he's not..." Robin said with a cocky little grin, because there's my bike and your car, and she's in the club."

Cyborg smiled and looked out the window. At the next stop the two Titans jumped off the bus and ran back to the club in downtown Jump City. As they entered the club strobe lights and swirling crowds forced them apart, but they joined together just in front of the girl. From no where pink magic shot just above Robin and a force like a truck hit Cyborg. The girl stopped dancing and looked at the two moaning Titans, shrugged and started to dance again. Jinx and Mammoth however dragged the Titans outside to play.

"Out for a little dancing Robin?" cooed Jinx in her honey tone.

"No, we thought we'd pick up some things of ours..."

Jinx laughed "Well you can't have them! Attack pattern Delta two!"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other nodded and ran. Jinx and her cohorts fallowed outside where the rest of the Titans team awaited them. Jinx and Raven went head to head firing spell after spell and destructing most of the surrounding area. Cyborg and Beast Boy took on Mammoth and fought while dodging objects falling from the other fight occurring. Starfire floated around helping where she could and watching Robin disappear over the top of the building.

"Robin where are you...? she yelled over the fight noise and the music from inside the club.

"She'll go out the other side Star stay there!!" he yelled back briefly.

_**Part Three**_

Inside the club no one even glanced towards the doors or the running teens dressed a little funny. The music blared from every nook and cranny and the amount of alcohol being served was amazing. The mysterious girl however was edging her way off the dance floor towards the right hand exit. Her short white dress with lamb leg sleeves (A/N Lamb leg is a fashion term for the sleeves that are loose at the shoulder puff out really big on the bottom and then have a cuff as in the sleeves Bell wears with the blue jumper in Beauty and the Beast) was covered by a purple black jumper; both wear micro minnie skirts with the white peeking out on the bottom by maybe an inch. The outfit attracted a large amount of attention from the rather drunk male population including one idiot who thought hitting on her was a good idea.

"Hey babe come dance with Big John." bumbled the oaf.

{Better idea let's politely say no thank you and walk out.}

[No we tell him 'Bug off asshole and walk out.]

/I beat you two let's kick his disgusting drunken ass and walk out. /

{He'd hurt us!!}

[It would cause a scene.]

/And let's see telling him 'Bug of asshole' wouldn't? And he'd laugh at the polite little girl and drag us back into that sea of drunken idiots!!/

{Why did we come here? WHY? WHY?}

[I knew we shouldn't have listened to you. And that boys belt what are we going to do with it? It is a horrible fashion DON'T]

{What are we supposed to do now?}

/Look their gone!! Off to duel in the never ending battle with the good guys, hope they get their ass kicked! /

{Such language!}

/Let's go NOW! /

The events that fallowed could only be described as clinically insane, but eventually the mystifying girl got outside. As she heaved the heavy club side-door open she breathed a gigantic sigh of relief and headed towards the motorcycle. What she didn't notice was Robin fallowing her to the bike. The girl's incredible legs swung over the bike robin brought his had down upon her neck and the world went black.

A/N So it's done....and I am so sorry I have left you all (my faithful readers and reviewers) another evil cliffie....

Now thank yous to:

My BF: Zako Lord of Randomnessness (go read her stories ALL of them she's at writers block and encouragement at such times is GOOD!! And plus her stories are amazing.... try Element to start you off)

And all my reviewers cause if they didn't review this wouldn't be posted.....

And all my best friends at home (you know who you are) for telling me to post stuff on because I don't have the guts to just do it........

Responses:

Raven A. Star: You are really sweet; hope you liked this.

PixieGirl13: I am sorry (well not really plot device) I didn't tell you anything about her...maybe in the next chapter or the one after that I promise it is coming soon. I am soooo happy to hear that stuff...captivating all of your attention? WOW I didn't know I could do that......

jejuneepitaph: Hmm I don't know how to respond to 'sweet' except to say a BIG thank you for reviewing.....

Hope EVERYONE liked it and I encourage any comments you could think of or anything along that line...keep reviewing!!!

Arrendi


	3. Shots

Chapter 3:Shots

A/N Ok so mush may start to be apparent..and OMG I must say thank you to my wonderful reviewers..... I have never had so many loyal ones.... I wish I could do more the just post another chapter, so I am posting a chapter for every story I have written thus far....

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything alright???

Blurry forms greated her as the mysterious girl awoke. She made out the form of Robin and the form of Cyborg and the form of Raven, but the other two Titans were nowhere to be seen. She was lying on the couch of Titans Tower with a pair of hand cuffs on.

"She's awake." said Raven in her monotonous tone.

{GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!}

[Oooo we're so dead when Daddy finds us....]

/What should they put on our epitaph??/

{How did we get here anyway???}

[Dunno, don't care, want out.]

/DUH!! Robin must have hit us over the neck, classic chop and drag!/

{I don't want to think about how we know that....}

[Cause we paid attention to daddy's endless rants about beating the Titans and his lessons in the martial arts....]

/And now we can kick his ass too.../

{Let's not and say we did....}

[How come we let him hurt us then??]

{Oooo that is a good question.....}

/Dunno... maybe it's the age and love thing..../

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs. Robin and Cyborg jumped back startled by the sudden volume.

"We weren't talking." stated Robin.

"She's schizophrenic." murmured Raven "She's talking to herself, rather the voices in her head."

Robin and Cyborg stared at Raven, their faces pure shock. Their jaws seemed to bounce up suddenly as the girl tried to get up. They had her feet glued together with that weird stuff Robin had used as Red X to capture Beastboy. As she stood she fell; and landed in Robins arms.

"Don't wanna do that...." he said cracking a grin. The girl however looked horrified and tried to wiggle free. Robin's smile faded and he plopped her on the couch.

"Who are you? And what do you know about Slade?" he said in his grown up 'don't mess with me' voice. The girl stared him straight in what would have been his eyes if his mask weren't there and stayed silent. Robin frowned and asked again only to find that the girl stubbornly refused to speak. Cyborg tried to the same result, as did Raven, but the girl wouldn't talk.

{He is soooo dreamy}

[Let's kiss him.]

(No you don't do that sort of think right yet. You have to be patient.)

{[/ Who are you???/]}

(One of us of course.0

{Odd.}

[Totally so.]

/What are you for? /

( I am her heart you idiots.)

/Oh great. /

[Just what we need.]

{He is really hot....}

/[( SHUT UP!!!)]/

"TALK DAMN IT!!!" yelled Robin his frustration getting the better of him. Oddly enough the girl flinched and whimpered.

{He's like daddy!!}

[Oh my gosh...he's gonna hurt us bad.]

/ Let's kick his ass and get out of here. /

(He won't hurt us we just need to tell him who we are...)

/That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard anyone say. /

[we tell him, daddy finds out, we get beaten up, thrown in cellar and left there.]

(But if we befriend them they won't let us be hurt and thrown in that evil place...)

/Oh right!! They'll just say how de do and except us! No one excepts us!!/

{Did you see what daddy did to their friend Terra? They will never forgive us for that...}

[We're right...they would never except us, we must get out!!]

"Robin! Control your emotions. If she's scared he won't say anything. We need to find out whether or not this is a clinically diagnosed person and if so send her home. She's probably doing this because of her mind." Raven said with just a hint of control in her voice. Robin looked at the girl on the couch; she was still as breathtakingly beautiful as when she had first seen her, but now she was just a tad bit more evil. Her pure innocence was lost to him, but he knew he shouldn't yell at her. Robin wondered why she had flinched in such a manner.

"After a blood sample she can go. I don't want to bother with finding out whether she's legally schizo or not."

Raven glowered at him, but Cyborg just went along and fetched the blood test kit. After a few tries at giving her the test from both him and Robin, Raven finally snatched the needle away.

"Give me that before you stick somebody else with it!" she growled and then softened her tone "I'm not going to hurt you, but to get out of here you need to have blood taken."

{I don't know....}

[It's the only way to get out of here]

/No. That boy Robin he can figure to much out./

(I vote we should let them, over getting out and letting him figure it out. Getting out is currently more important.)

{We have a point.}

[Fine.]

/I still say no!/

{([ Who cares??])]

Reluctantly the girl leaned forward and aloud Raven to prick her elbow. Raven nodded to the boys who released the girl, and Robin volunteered to lead her to the door. A little ways out of the main room he stopped and pushed the enigmatic girl against the wall.

"I don't know much about you, and I don't know why you work for Slade. But you make sure that I never catch you doing stuff for him again or I won't go lightly on you." he hissed in a tone that would scare his own mentor. The girl meekly nodded and squirmed away from him and out the door. As the ferry left the girl still shook.

{Too close.}

[He is too close to being daddy!!]

/Idiot. We could have had him begging for mercy in seconds./

(NO!! We love him!! He tried to save us from daddy!!)

{No he didn't}

[Bound us like a pig.]

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" yelled the mystery girl to the cool night air. She was free of the Titans, but on the ferry dock stood her father.

A/N I am soooo sorry I am just not thinking. I started at a new highschool this week and it's been a little stressful. I promise to do better, this chapter really didn't accomplish much and I feel badly. A little spoiler for the next chapter however is that Robin wraps his mind around the fact that he is going crazy over Slade's little secret!!!

Arrendi

P.S. I didn't have time to write a personalized thank you to everyone but all of my reviewers know that I just think the world of them and that I am pointless without them.

P.S.S H you can just email me.... You already know what I think about you.

P.S.S.S GO READ Zako Lord of Randomnessness's stories especially Elements, and Life Lost... all of her stories are exceedingly excellent but those two are just beyond words......


	4. Death Escape

Chapter 4: Death Escape

A/N be ready for a ride people.... review answers are at the bottom.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own anything except the plot and of course Holly. (H you know that's not you although it might be I dunno who's talking to you now???)

Blood dripped steadily down the girl's face and her body shook in silent tremers of pain and abuse. Slade had beaten her within an inch of her life and she had not done a thing to stop it. The voices were angry saying she should have done something, but she didn't have the energy to care. She would never, ever hit her father in the hopes that in return he would spare her. Her beautiful appearance was marred by the blood and dried blood matted into her hair and on her body. No one cared though; she was an accident, a mistake of too much alcohol and a dark alley. Jinx came in very upset but when she saw the girl's current state she began to smirk and smile.

"Got everything you deserved." Jinx sneered kicking the girl for good measure making the girl groan in agony "I hope you get more to."

"Well is it done??" asked Slade's angry voice from the shadows of his chair.

Jinx sighed "Of course it's done. The Titan's should be here right about....now."

As if on key Cyborg's sonic cannon blew a wall down, Raven's form rose eerily from the floor, and Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy burst threw the only remaining door. Jinx smiled, Slade laughed aloud, and the girl moaned she couldn't take anymore moving much less fighting.

"It's over Slade, we have you surrounded above, below, and threw us to the sides." Robin yelled confidently.

A snort echoed threw the gigantic cavern.

"Like that'll stop him." the bruised girl whispered painfully "It's pointless, a waste of time and energy to fight. Don't you understand? You can't stop him, he's insane, he's brilliant, and he'll die before going to jail. You know he'll just escape, Robin, you know it but won't except it."

{We should shut up...}

[Definitely time to shut up.....]

/We should state our mind. We know we are going to die for we can't move alone, except for crawling, so we should have a clear conscious before we die.../

(We should beg for forgivness, Robin will save us...)

"No more!!!!!!!" moaned the girl tossing her head as if to shake something out of it "No more!!!!!!"

She started to cry and whimper from the pain of breathing to hard. Robin looked at her and made an unexpected connection. This crazy, yet amazingly beautiful girl was Slade's extremely abused daughter, and she was brilliant, but he didn't know why she was crazy. The thought stunned him and the shock reflected upon his face. Slade sneered at Robin's unnaturally shocked face.

"Yes, she's my dirty ungrateful bitchy daughter. Her names Holly, not that it matters you are all going to die."

"DUDE!!!!" yelled Beastboy "You have a daughter!?!?!"

"How'd she manage to be so pretty??" snickered Cyborg.

"Understandably schizo...." muttered Raven absent mindedly.

"HOW HORRIFYING!!!" screamed Starfire in a mix between pity, rage, and horror.

(Told you so...)

{[/ SHUT UP!!!!!!!/]}

"She's not responsible for your dirty work Slade, in fact I get the feeling she's not even as crazy as we think she is."

"You're right Robin." Slade said "She's on a drug induced Schizophrenia, but I have the drug and she's going to keep taking it until she dies..."

"You sick twisted bastard!!!" said Beastboy stunned and disgusted at the same time.

"That's just flat out wrong!!" exclaimed Cyborg his voice bitter.

Raven didn't say anything until after her eyes turned red "No one deserves to be treated like that you insane monster!"

"Go to the evil place of Hell!!!!!!!" yelled a very upset Starfire. The room went silent and looked at her.

"It doesn't matter." whispered Slade "You're all dead anyway. Good bye Titans, the fight was lovely."

The Titans charged across the room, but instead of colliding with Slade they all balled up against the wall.

"Beastboy please remove your tentacle from my glorfnacks...." Starfire called loudly.

"My bad!" said Beastboy jumping up rather embarrassed.

"He was never here.." murmered Raven "It was a hologram."

"DAMN IT!!!!" yelled Robin in pure frustration scaring Starfire.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!" Holly suddenly screamed at Raven "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU'LL STAY OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!!"

Robin suddenly hoisted the girls injured form to eye level "What do you mean?" he hissed. The girl grimaced and smiled at the same time.

"There's a way out of here that only I know. we have about four minutes left before this entire cavern blows into oblivion. We all can live but you have to trust me."

A/N LOL ha ha another successful cliffie. ok I really cut this chapter short so I could post. g2g

Arrendi.

P.S. I will answer reviews next time sry....


	5. Simple Drop

Chapter 5: Simple Drop

Disclaimer: Ruddy thing! grumble FINE!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE......just the plot and Holly.

A/N Just to let ya'll know italics mean thoughts.

"Fine. Let's go." growled Robin. Holly gave a curt nod and darted out of the cavern. The passage she took was pitch black and she didn't stop to shed light on the situation.

"Don't turn on a light!" she yelled backwards "It sets off light sensitive security bots, not a good idea given our current situation."

"DUDE!" yelled Beastboy running into a curve in the wall "How can we see where we are.....GOOOOOO...."

His sentence suddenly drowned off as he fell down a never ending hole in the floor.

"Beastboooooooo??????????" Robin's call also ended oddly as he fell threw the same hole.

"Friend EEEEEPPPPPP!" squeaked Starfire as she fallowed the first two Titans. Raven didn't call out for her team mates, and she didn't make a noise when she started the descent. Cyborg on the other hand, could have woken the dead when he unexpectedly dropped into the cavernous hole.

"Someone's tentacles are on my glorbnacks!" said a rather embarrassed Starfire.

"My bad." muttered Beastboy.

"Get your hand off of my leg before I send you to another dimension, Beastboy." murmured Raven in a deadly icy whisper.

"I can't see a damned thing." cursed Cyborg loudly.

"Geroffme!" came a faint rumble of noise. The other four Titans shot up in surprise to find their leader's form crushed into a soft mattress.

"Thank you!" said Robin "I couldn't breath."

Suddenly lights blinded all the Titans. When their eyes readjusted to the light they found themselves in a cave decorated like a normal teenagers bedroom accept for a large computer panel. The walls had been done up so that they were flat instead of the bumpy rock that they originally had been, and they were now painted an calming shade of blue fading into black at the very bottom. There was even some carpet, but it was badly worn, and they could see that it was second hand. Slade's daughter sat in front of the computer room mumbling to herself and tracking the blinking lights. After a minute she looked up and said "Sorry, I was rude. Welcome to what I call home."

Robin blinked. _This is no way for a person to live. She's not supposed to be this demented, she's got no friends, and she lives in this miss matched, dirty hole? How could anyone do this? It's despicable. She's coming home with us. _

"How do we get out from here?" Cyborg asked looking around "There's no exit but the one we just fell threw."

"That's because it's hidden." laughed the girl.

Boy is he dumb

/Can't he see we're not THAT stupid!!!/

MMM he needs to use that fancy system of his.

(Who cares about him. Robin is staring at us. He is beginning to like us! giggles)

/ We think you are going to make us hurl!/

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Holly putting an end to Beastboy's would be comment. She suddenly blushed furiously.

"Sorry." Holly whispered "They were a little out of hand....."

The Titans looked at her a little warily. Robin then gave a curt nod and turned to the cave walls. As if he could tell where the door was he methodically ran his hand along the wall and stopped in front of the section to Cyborg's left.

"Here." He said. Holly gave a shy smile and nodded reaching under her bed and grabbing a few things. She pressed one button and the entire wall just slid backwards. Silently she led the way to a small cavern that opened up into the sewer systems.

"It's going to get a little smelly, but we have to go this way." Holly began and then paused as if to think for a second, but instead of thinking she just keeled over backwards onto the floor.

"Ummmm dude, I'm gonna say that's not normal even for a crazy girl."

"Something's the matter; she's not breathing properly." muttered Cyborg "Censors show her airway is being cut off."

"Her necklace!" said Robin lunging towards the unconscious form "Slade must be able to control it, sort of like an extra precaution..."

"She's not breathing!" Raven said suddenly.

"Damn it! She's our way out!" Robin said hoisting the girl into his lap. Her dark hair fell onto the floor, and her normally rosy cheeks were already a deathly pale.

I told you Daddy would never let us get away with this!

Hey where is that other one we are MISSING!!!!

/Shut up we're our last thoughts, We are going to die!/

(No we're not. He will save us.)

We have no .....chan....

Robin's mind swirled with thoughts as he frantically tried to undo the collar's deadly grasp. Suddenly he felt a small seem in the odd substance that made up the collar. This girl could be the most valuable thing he ever did against Slade; if he could only keep her alive. Robin's hands seemed clumsy as he fumbled around with the seem. For a second her thought he had failed and the misery caused him to hang his head, but upon doing so a fluttering breath caressed his bare cheek.

"She's breathing again!" he said hauling the girl into a better sitting position. The deadly item fell from around her slender white neck into Robin's hand. His other arm supported the girl as she began to breathe better.

"She's not going to wake up though." Raven said "I can feel it."

"Let's go." Robin said precariously picking the girl up.

"Dude want help?" asked Beastboy turning into a horse.

"No thanks. I've got her." Robin said grumpily stumbling off.

"What's with him?" exclaimed Beastboy. The team watched for a minute, astounded by their leaders flip flopping emotions, before heading after him. Holly snuggled into the warmth of Robin's chest and continued in her deep sleep. And in the distance a tremendous noise cold be heard and the ground gave way as Slade's cave and Holly's home imploded.

Hint for next chapter.... MAJOR DRAMA as Holly recovers from her father's abuse with a lot of understanding from Robin.

A/N I am co writing a story with Zako Lord of Randomnessness currently entitled Disappear Without a Trace. So go check it out! For all those who already have a piece of candy.

To my reviewers:

Zako: You know I love ya......even when you are in Yami talk.

Black Triforce: I am very glad Holly reminds you of Zako...... she's based on Zako.

PixieGirl 13: I love your reviews.... and I hope you loved this chapter.

Raven A. Star: I am eternally grateful you are right up there with Zako and BT, and Cielita and PixieGirl. AN A Reviewer.

jejuneepitaph: Come back my darling reviewer!!!! You're a sweet heart!

OK that covers pretty much everybody. BIG HUGS for all my loyal and other reviewers I owe my happiness to you!

Arrendi


	6. Enemy

Chapter 6: Enemy

A/N I AM SO SORRY!!!! grovels on floor My mother has managed to screw up my computer at her house once more so I can only update at my fathers house!!!! I am searching for new ways of updating but until then updates will only come on days off from school and weekends! sniffles Don't hurt me it's not my fault!!!!!

Arrendi

P.S. Seriously ya'll go read Disappear Without a Trace..... It's really good! I know I get to read it before she posts her pieces!!!

P.S.S. Don't worry review's are responded to at the end of the chapter! I would NEVER forget my darling reviewers......

P.S.S.S. Again _Italics_ are thoughts and in this particular chapter the only thoughts are also heard by Raven.

Disclaimer: NO NO THEIR MINE THEIR MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! furiously struggles against men in little white coats Ok so their not mine and this padded white room won't change that!

Robin gently laid a cool cloth across Holly's forehead. After she had passed out he and the Titans had gotten home safely, but she hadn't woken up. The drug Slade had been using on her was extraordinarily powerful and making her extremely sick from being suddenly purged of it. She had thrown up something like four times in the past three hours and yet she was still out cold. During this time Robin had not left her side, he had become almost protective of her. The shaking was getting worse as were the muttering of incoherent words that only made sense to the absent mind of the tortured girl. Cyborg had come in only to be shooed out by Robin, he was fallowed by Beastboy and Starfire. Starfire came out crying because Robin had sniped at her so fiercely. Finally Raven went in, but what she found was not at all what she expected.

_It's all my fault. I'm the watcher of this city, and right under my nose has been abuse and pain. How dumb can I get? It's my fault this girl is like this! My fault she's been beaten up and toyed around with. My fault she's not healthy! MY fault she's going threw this. My fault that her life has been such hell! I've been so self absorbed and angry with I didn't even stop to notice he must have had help. When she wakes up I am going to apologize with all my heart because it's my fault; everything is my fault._

"Robin, you need to eat." Raven said solemnly.

"No I don't. I'm not hungry."

"You HAVE to." Raven said this time more forcefully "She's not going to get any better if you pass out from lack of food."

"Yes she will. I'll still be here. She won't be alone."

"Robin your being irrational." Raven said fiercely stepping up to Robin so they were barely four inches apart "It's not your fault Slade doesn't have a heart. It's not your fault she's been exiled and abused for her entire life, and you being depressed and angry with yourself won't help her at all."

Robin glared at Raven "What do you purpose I act like?" he growled "Like I don't give a damn like Slade did? I'm sure she'd like that!"

"No Robin. You should care for her like you'd care for someone you loved." Raven stated simply as she walked out.

Robin's jaw dropped. Raven was suggesting he was falling for Slade's daughter! It was preposterous. Holly was the enemy. Robin looked down at the small girl in his bed. Her black red hair was damp with a cold sweat and her flawless skin was pale. Her arms were bruised as was her cheek and she had three broken ribs. Gently Robin brushed some hair from her enchanting face. She was the enemy, right?

A/N ok I know it's short! But I couldn't bare to drag it on and on. Anywho to my loyal reviewers:

Zako Lord of Randomnessness: I don't know why I am putting you on here, I mean I talk to you practically every day....... Oh well!

Black Triforce: Well I'd give it to you but you would have to come up here. There is no way I am coming down there! Your state is under the plague apparently and I don't like Hurricanes!!!!!!

Raven A. Star: LOL of course you are!!!!!! And here you go! Now CALM DOWN!!!!!

Jejuneepitahph: Ok first of all you need a shorter name!!!! Secondly YOU'RE BACK!!!!!! gives BIG bone crushing hug something like Starfire does That's all that matters.

PixieGirl 13: AGGGG School...curse it all! Stupid wretched wretched school... We hatesss it. Ooo sorry lol Can you tell I like LOTR too? I am so happy you like Holly...she was one of my more brilliant creations.

And sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes... I used Word and their not to reliable, and if it was just me, boy it would be worse!

Arrendi


	7. Amnesia

Chapter 7: Amnesia

A/N Ok so it's the weekend and I get to update!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!! I know I know, only updating on the weekends really sucks but I am working on that.... Hopefully I'll be able to use my mothers computer soon, if not I will continue to update on the weekends.

Arrendi

P.S. A big thank you to all my reviewers, I'd do personals but I think writing is more important.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I am happy with the current owners. )

(Robin's POV)

I don't know what's happening. Every time I look at Holly I feel... I feel...I feel...angry. She's been mistreated, and emotionally scared. I lay there last night staring at the ceiling while Raven sat next to Holly, and all I could think about was Slade and how much I hated him. I'm not supposed to feel this way and I know it. It's wrong to have feelings for the enemy. It's wrong to feel anything at all. It's wrong to be normal. It's wrong to care about anybody any more then as if they were a teammate. Batman taught me all of that, he taught it to me well; so why am I disobeying his every teaching?

(Normal POV)

_**Part 2**_

A week after Slade had left the Titans and his own daughter in a collapsing cavern, Holly woke up to find five very worried faces looking at her; and not one she recognized. Her first thought was to look for every possible exit, but the only two available was the door behind the five worried faces, and a single air vent that probably led into a maze of air vents that went no where in particular. Holly's next thought went along the lines of where the hell am I? What am I doing here? And where is my mother? She could answer none of the questions and therefore decided to simply let these incredibly strange people explain to her what had happened.

"Are you feeling better Holly?" asked the one with a thin black mask covering his eyes. Holly thought it better not to speak and instead nodded a brief yes.

"Jeese girl you had us scared half to death you were just gonna croak and not let us have a chance to talk to you about Slade." said a cybernetic boy.

"Yes and you have yet to try my pudding of wellness." piped up a pretty girl with long red hair and stunning green eyes. Apparently she didn't want to try the pudding of wellness as the other four strangers winced in disgust.

"And we've still gotta see how good she is at video games!" interrupted a green boy.

"Somehow I think she might want food and clean clothes first." muttered a girl dressed in black, purple, gold, red, and wearing a dark blue cape covering her features.

The one in the black mask looked especially concerned "Are you sure you're all right? Anything you need?"

Again Holly just nodded. It would have been ok if the Goth girl hadn't seen the confusion playing threw her eyes.

"Robin I think we may have a problem." The dark girl murmured to the boy with the mask.

"What do you mean Raven she says she's all right." Robin answered.

Raven looked straight into Robin's eyes and said "Except she has no earthly idea who we are and what she's doing here."

A/N Did you know that in the episode "Fractured" Larry's real name is Dick Grayson backwards? I just found that very interesting. He says it really fast but as he says it the letters go around him and he says Nosyarg Kcid. ANYWHO...I hope you all liked this chapter, had a little free time will probably post tons of stuff today.

TTFN,

Arrendi

P.S. Sorry I didn't do personals, wasn't really feeling up to it.


	8. Blame

A/N I know I know you all have full right to murder me because I haven't updated this in like three or four MONTHS. But if you kill me now you'll never find out the ending of the story. Ok so now I am going to shut up and let you all read the story.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything to do with them or Batman or anything recognizable, but I DO own Holly and the plot.

"What?" said Robin his masked eyes staring deep into Raven's amethyst eyes. Beastboy's mouth hung open in total shock, Cyborg was looking from Raven to Holly and back again, and Starfire was just looking at Raven.

"She's got no clue who we are, where she is, or how she got here." stated Raven again. "The sudden purging of that drug probably caused amnesia."

"So she might not remember anything about Slade." whispered Robin in an exasperated tone.

"Correct." muttered Raven.

"I'm Robin." Robin said turning to Holly and holding out his hand. Holly looked very confused and tentatively shook his hand.

"So I've met you all before and I just can't remember it?" Holly said quietly after everyone had reintroduced themselves.

"Yes." Raven murmured "You met us about a week ago when your father sent you on a…"

Raven was interrupted by Holly swearing loudly.

"My father is a backstabbing traitor."

"We know that." Robin stated darkly "We've been fighting him for over a year."

"Yes well I've been forced to live with him since I was three years old and he murdered my mother before my eyes." Holly retorted. Raven looked at Holly, as did Robin.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Robin suddenly curious. If she could remember that event in her life she might not have always been on the drug.

"I remember my sweet 16 party being attended by criminals who were supposedly my 'family' and the fact that I tried to call some hero but I couldn't because all the phone lines were dead. Then in the middle of the night my father came into my room and told me I was sick and needed to take my medicine. I knew I wasn't sick so I tried to resist him but I wasn't trained well enough and he beat me to the point where I was having to resist becoming unconscious and that's all I can remember."

"So you can remember everything before that?" Robin said suddenly a bit more triumphant.

"How many beatings would you like me to recall?"

"I think where Robin is going with this is that you remember things that might be useful to us in the fight against Slade." Raven said cutting Robin of so he didn't make Holly want to punch something.

"Maybe I dunno what you want."

"Can you tell us where he is?" Robin asked, "That would be a great start."

"Where he's always been probably." Holly answered "And where are my clothes this hospital robe is really uncomfortable."

"Here." Raven said tossing Holly her clothes. Robin however couldn't wait for Holly to clean up and get dressed.

"Where has he always been?"

"Right under your nose." Holly called out from inside the bathroom "All those little underground hide outs of his have been built for one specific purpose he never actually stays in them."

"Leave her alone Robin. Let her clean up she's said enough for now and I think she'll help us out." Raven said just as Robin opened his mouth to ask another question. For a second Robin glared at Raven but then he just gave a curt nod and left the room.

"Do you need anything?" asked Raven monotonously. Holly emerged from the bathroom looking as good as ever.

"Just directions to the roof."

Raven smiled "Take the stairs two doors to your left."

"Thank you." Said Holly as she fallowed raven out of the hospital room. Raven turned to the right and disappeared down the hallway to her room. Holly turned left and headed for the roof to get some fresh air and think a little bit. As soon as she got up there the cool bay breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders and played with the bottom layer of her dress. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly Holly walked over the edge of the roof and sat down. The view was incredible she could see boats that must have been a mile away. Birds flew out over the crystal blue water as the sun shone down upon the bay, but still the sight only made Holly feel a little better. Her mind had thoughts swirling threw it so fast it was giving her a headache. Feelings came and went but none of them made any sense to her.

"It's a great place to think." Said a voice startling her. Holly looked over to see Robin sitting next to her staring out over the bay.

"Yeah it is."

"If I asked would you tell me what your thinking?"

"If I knew Robin I'd tell you but I don't."

Robin looked at Holly; her hair fell neatly into place on her back and her eyes squinted off into the distance. The sunlight seemed to radiate off her porcelain skin making her almost glow in the light, but her face was tortured and still marred by a few cuts that had yet to heal.

"I remember him teaching me 'lessons' when I'd do something wrong. I never left the house he bought for me so I never thought it was wrong. He'd hit me until I cried and then he'd hit me again because I cried." Holly suddenly said bitterly "I never knew it was wrong, I just thought he hit me because he loved me. But as I grew up I began to think to much for his own liking. He had a private tutor for me so I wouldn't go to school, but I began to ask questions about the outside world. He told me I was better off inside locked away from the world, but I didn't believe him."

Holly looked at Robin tears in her eyes. After a minute of just looking at him, seeing his reaction, she continued.

"He started teaching me martial arts when I was five and as I grew up I got better then he was. I started to try and escape, get out and see what was really out there. He hated me, I was a mistake, but he couldn't get rid of me when I started to try and get out, I knew too much. That's when he found out about the drug and planned out my birthday party. I've been abused all my life, I've been drugged, I've been locked up like an animal, but I never thought it was wrong until now. I never asked why he hit me or why he told me I couldn't leave, I always thought he loved me."

"I don't think Slade is capable of love." Robin said gruffly hiding the emotion he couldn't show.

"It's my own damned fault he did this to me, and I just realized that." Holly said smiling bitterly as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Robin suddenly stood up and held out his hand to Holly.

"Do you want to put that behind you?" he asked roughly "You can Holly. All you have to do is get up and leave all those thoughts here. You can start a new life, but you've got to get up to do that."

Holly looked up at Robin and blinked. A few seconds past as if she had to think about it and then she wiped her tears from her face and grabbed the green gloved hand that was offered to her.

A/N I know that seemed like the end but it's not really so don't fret )


End file.
